crystaldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaz the Cyborg
Jaz is a hardcore girl, who, despite her negitive approach on like, everything, she can't help to later see the bright side of things. But can you blame her? Her mother was a cyborg, and she was bitten by a vampire while pregnant with Jaz, so Jaz was born a Cyborg/Vampire Hybrid. Not only does this make her superior to other cyborgs, but it also makes her more protected. She's always going on and on about something bad that's happened, and she's always getting her heart broken. Despite her constant swirls of dispair and misery, she enjoys hanging out with her friends, inventing new things, and playing videogames. (despite her rage quitting...) Forms Powers Cyborg *Setting fire to rain *Laser eyes *Computer functions *GPS *Super Sonic hearing (Optional to activate) Human *Winning Videogames *Emotions Weaknesses Cyborg *Fire (even though she does use fire, fire weakens her) *Radio-Active overdose *Water in circuitry *Lack of oil Human *"Game Over" Screens *Spiders Backstory Jazzabelle Anne (AKA Jaz) was the youngest of her siblings, Autumn, and Crystal. She lived as a Cyborg princess for 14 years, and at age 15, she was given the Cyborg Stone, a symbol meaning you've moved to a queen or king, and that you are now ruler. Since there was no male heir, the odd event of the youngest sibling getting the throne occured. At around the same time her arranged marriage with the rather loathesome Armedius (AKA Skull) took effect. (Armedius still never called the shots!) For a long time, Jaz lived a happy monarchy. At age 18, Jaz's older sister, Autumn had a strong hatred for the human race because of scientists who have experiemented, kidnapped, or killed some of the cyborg race. Her plan was to destroy every human in existance, and have the supernatural creatures rule the Earth. Jaz however, knew that every human was not evil. As cyborg queen, Jaz commanded Autumn to resist, and terminate her plan. Autumn, being jealous of her younger siblings power paid no attention and masqueraded as the queen to brainwash all the cyborgs. Soon, Jaz was the only Cyborg who was not apart of this evil scheme. Even her own mother was against her. Before Autumn could destroy the humans, Jaz built a superbomb that was powered by the cyborg stone's immense power, to destroy the entire race of cyborgs. Upon defeating them, she moved out of Transylvania, and into the Americas, where she hopes to re-marry, and maybe find some cyborg escapees for the robot revolution. Other *Drinks oil instead of blood *Lives in room 3 *Has stage fright *Takes medication to prevent Rage mode *Has a sister named Autumn *Was born in Transylvania *Is Queen of the Cyborgs *Is the only Cyborg left *Likes Muppets, chocolate, food, and drinking oil *Has a secret arrest record *Was married once OOC Notes My character, Jaz, is not quite just like me. She equips basic things from me, but she embraces more of the darker side of me... Mwa ha ha... :D